Union of Common Defense
The Union of Common Defense is a military coalition between nations from Asia, Africa and Latin America. Their primary objective is not just to destroy the enemy, but to spread their influence through whatever territory they can claim. It is this reason why nuclear arms were not apart of their initial attacks, however it is feared such weapons could get involved in the future. Finding their roots in the BRICS and CSTO alliances, the UCD formed on July 9, 2021. The alliance saw minor action in the Turkish Civil War after backing the east, reserving a spot for Turkey after the war to prevent the conflict from escalating into a global one. However, they were still considered apart of the conflict, and when the east lost, it was seen an as embarassing defeat for Turkey and the Union as a whole. It was the defeat in Turkey which eventually led to the massive troop build-up in North Africa and East Europe. In the later months of 2026, the UCD gave the order to march into Europe, marking the start of World War Three, pitting the Union against the North Atlantic Alliance. What they lack in allied organizations they make up in sheer numbers and firepower. 'Group Page' Updated on 18/02/17 "The Union of Common Defense, or UCD, is a large coalition comprised of nations from Europe, Asia, Africa, and Latin America. Their main objective is to destroy NATO and spread their ideologies throughout the globe, ruining the Western influence. Lore: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=206916522 Guide: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=206933379 Member States: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=199660331" 'Lore' The Union of Common Defense is a military union similar to NATO in that it bases it’s defense on collective security, the idea that an attack on one member state represents an attack upon all members. Sometimes referred to as, ‘The Union’, the UCD was formed by Russia and it’s closest allies early into the 2020’s. However, in an effort to spread their sphere of influence throughout Asia, The Union promised safety and defense to other nations outside of their inner circle, which resulted in a large member increase from nations in Asia, the Middle East, Eastern Europe, North Africa and Latin America. Most nations that decided to join the UCD had either invested little in their armed forces, or had a very weak militarized force in comparison to some of the major Union powers. To solve this issue, the Union agreed to begin requiring a certain GDP spending to go towards defence, or be removed from the UCD. This threat worked, and over the next couple of years the military forces of Union members grew in strength and numbers. In 2022, Turkey withdrew from NATO to seek stronger ties with east, and in a greater sense The Union. Turkey joined the UCD, however this caused several riots and rebel groups to arise in an attempt to fight against the repressive government. The civil war began in the spring of 2022, with the west backed by NATO forces and the east backed by the Union. The war lasted two years and ended in a decisive western victory, granting independence for West Turkey. After the war, the UCD was embarrassed by the defeat. They began deploying troops in Belarus, East Russia, Turkey, and North African nations, unaware to the North Atlantic Alliance. In September of 2026, the order was given, and forces from the Union stormed the nations of Norway, Republic of West Turkey, Bulgaria, Romania, Ukraine, Poland, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Spain, Italy and Greece. NATO and EU troops alike scattered to build up defenses in these nations, buying the Union time to move in and dig in troops before a successful counter-attack could be launched. 'Member States' *Algeria *Armenia *Azerbaijan *Belarus *Bolivia *Brazil *Cambodia *China, People's Republic of *Cuba *Eritrea *India *Iran *Kazakhstan *Korea, Democratic People's Republic of *Kyrgryzstan *Libya *Nicaragua *Papua New Guinea *Serbia *South Africa *Sudan *Syria *Tajikistan *Turkey, Socialist Republic of *Turkmenistan *Uzbekistan *Venezuela *Vietnam *Yemen